onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Junaid-Sennin/Build-A-Fish....man! Fishman. Build a fishman. You know, like Build-A-Bear... *sigh*
So lets go wild and build us some gyojin! And ningyo too, if you wanna. I'll go first! *Electric eel fishman, will probably be one of the strongest types of gyojin, especially in the ocean. Fights unarmed, since can shock through physical contact. Appearance will be similar to Hammond in terms of physique and anatomy. *Siamese Fighting Fish fishman, expert of Gyojin Karate, and overall a genius fighter. Event though the Siamese fighting fish is small, this gyojin will be quite muscular, like Ace, Marco, Hammond, Lucci. You know, not enormous, but very muscular. *Swordfish fishman, expert of Gyojin kenjutsu, but uses his bill instead of a sword, so it's a combination of Gyojin kenjutsu and Gyojin karate. *Sailfish merman, fastest creature in the entire ocean. Very big, like Dosun and Ikaros. Will have a huge dorsal fin. *Marlin fishman, enormous, like Neptune, and very fast and strong. Basically, very strong physically, so fights like a brute. *Moray eel fishman, very violent, will have a psychopathic personality and abnormal bloodlust. *Oarfish merman, suuuuper long tail, also a big person, bigger than Dosun/Ikaros, but smaller than Neptune, although in terms of length, about as long as Shirahoshi, maybe longer. Slim, reedy physique, moreso than Ryuuboshi, but desceptively strong. Might be a member of the Neptunian Army. Not just the tail is long, the body is in proportion, so the torso is also long and thin, but the tail is a LOT longer than the torso. *Deep sea creature fishmen, like Angler fish, lantern fish, etc. Will just be no name, background characters in the Flying Pirates and the New Fishmen Pirates. Will look scarier than their actual strength. *Tuna fishman and/or merman/maid. I just wanna see a huge, bluefin tuna fish/merperson. Will be a civilian, like a shopkeeper, perhaps a chef at a sushi restaurant, although as Keimi said, they don't eat meat on fishman island. *Flying Fish fishman with huge fins under his arms, like a bat's wings. Can soar through the ocean like flight, and can get some air above water too, just like Duval's flying fish. *Basking shark fishman, a huge fat guy that laughs a lot, with a huge open mouth when laughing. Fat face, like Akatsuchi, or Anpanman. *Cuttlefish fishman, elongated head, fights by bashing skulls, since the cuttlefish has a hard cuttlebone in it's head (a cuttlebone is that thing you see in birdcages that birds sharpen their beaks on). Normal sized guy, don't care how many limbs he has, so you decide. *Poisonous sea snake mermaid, sexy and seductive, but you can tell by the look on her face and her eyes that she's a femme fatale. *Axolotl fishman (mexican walking fish), just because I wanna see it. It'll be ugly. *Mudskipper fishman, same as above. I can't think of more right now. I wanna, but I think I may already have gone overboard! I hope you guys can still think of awesome fish/merpeople! Go wild, bring up the most bizarre, unexpected, coolest types you can think of! Category:Blog posts